


Coming Home

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [56]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pouting, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally come home after a mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, now I have the series 'Little Supersoldiers - Grown up'. This one is for stories related to the 'Little Supersoldiers' series, but about their life when the boys actually don't drop.

Y/N leans back on her chair, stretching high. A yawn escapes her, and she winces lightly as her back makes an unpleasant sounding crack. She looks over her desk that overflown with paper and folders. The new schedules for the teacher for new recruits need to be getting written, new thing the Avengers should do need to be figures out and appointments need to be scheduled. Despite sitting here for the whole week, Y/N feels like she hadn’t managed to finish anything. Her eyes wander to a frame on her desk, beside her desktop. It contains a picture of her and the boys, both adults. She’s laughing heartedly while Bucky presses a kiss to her cheek and Steve just looks at her, grinning. Y/N remembers the moment. She wanted to take a selfie with them but bucky was teasing her with his stubbles after shaving two days prior. He started kissing her and rubbing the stubbles over her cheek, tickling her. Steve had just laughed watched them. Y/N sighs. She misses them, big or not. Both men have been away for the whole week, a stupid mission somewhere they not allowed to tell, to so things they’re not supposed to talk about with no clearance to text her. A small smile drapes over her lips. The waiting is ending today. Bucky called just an hour ago, telling her they are coming home. Finally!

A knock on the door startles her out of her daydream about preparing Bucky’s favorite dinner and Steve’s favorite desert. She quickly clears her throat and sits up straight. “Ah, yes?” The door opens and reveals Pepper. She smiles kindly at Y/N and walks up to her. “Ah, I see. Daydreaming already?” Y/N blushes a little, but Pepper just laughs. “Don’t worry. I’m not able to concentrate either when Tony comes back from missions.”

“Yeah, I’m excited. I always thought I would get used to them being away.”

“Well I can tell you; you will never get used to it.” Pepper winks at her and leans on the table. “Though, I still need the schedule for the tactic teachers. Did you finish it?”

“Oh, yes. It should be around here somewhere…” Y/N’s gaze flicks to a stack of looses papers. She shoves them around a little until she finds them. “Ha! Here it is.” Pepper smiles a mused at her and takes the paper, scanning it over and nodding shortly. Then she directs her gaze back at Y/N. “I think you need to organize your table.” She smirks and Y/N just groans. “I know.” Pepper laughs and Y/N thinks it must be because her face shows the dread in organizing her desk. “Go home.”

“What? No. I have at least an hour left.”

“No, go home. You won’t be able to concentrate anyway.” Y/N frowns and then suddenly squints her eyes to small slits. “You know something.”

“No. Go home, have fun. Bye.” And with that Pepper strolls out of the room, leaving Y/N behind. Y/N sighs, looks at the door and then at her desk. She has to smile. Pepper really is something. So, she grabs her bag and quickly sorts the papers on three stacks before she leaves. She feels featherlight, happy to go home and prepare everything for her men to return. To finally see them again.

The way home can’t be fast enough, and its actually not far from home. The moment she reaches the lobby she practically runs past Happy, only waving in greeting. She sees in a quick flash that he wears a knowing grin on his lips. The elevator needs way to long for Y/N’s taste but then the dooros open and she stops the impaten whipping of her feet. In quick strides she walks to the door and opens it. Lady comes barking ond bolting to her, jumping up and down on her, licking what she can reach. Y/N has difficulties to pet her with all the jumping she does. “Whats wrong with you? Are you just as excited as I am?” Y/n smiles and watches as Lady runs away again. She quickly gets out of her shoes and hans the bag on one of the coat hooks before walking to the living room only to stop shocked. “You#re back.” She has a big grin on her face, seeing Steve lying on the couch, almost naked, safe for his boxers and undershirt. Bucky crouches on the floor before him but looks up, flashes her a smile and looks back at Steve. Y/N’s smile vanishes as shee sees that he’s holding a needle and that hs hands are bloodie. Lady sist patently beside Bucky, observing what he does. “Oh my god.” She runs up to them, round the couch so she stands at Steve’s head and runs her hand through his hari while looking the blonde over. He seems to be asleep. Bucky’s working on a wound on his left side, stitching it up. He has a thick bandage on his right thigh wich is probed up on the backrest and his right hand has a thick bandage around him. Other than that she only sees the minor bruises and scratches in his face that she usually can see. “What the fuck happened? Why is he not in medical?” Bucky looks up at her, still his concentrated look on his face and wipes his hands on a towel that lies beside him, right next to the first aid kit. Then he leans back a bit with a sigh. “he refused.”

“he did what now?” Y/N feels herself getting a little angry, together with worry for him.”

“Yup. He did.” Y/N looks once more at Steve before she sots down beside bucky, shoving used paper towels, the med kit and everything to the side to sit closer to him. She looks him over for a second before she sighs and kisses him. “Explain please.” Bucky smiles at her, presses a kiss to her temple and pulls har close, his right arm around her Shoulder so she can rest her head on his shoulder. “We were fine until the end. Actually, we were about to leave as a building stated collapsing and Steve was right bedside it.”

“What?!” Bucky pulls her back again. “Don’t worry, he didn’t get hit… much. Just his hand. So, he has some broken fingers and a few bruised rips. One of these assholes shot him I the leg and another one stabbed him as he was about to push Wanda away. She didn’t see him, too concentrated at keeping an explosion away from Clint and Nat. You know him.” Bucky shrugs and smiles as Y/N nods with a stony expression and a small glare in Steve’s direction. “Well, yeah. When we came back, he fought tooth and nail to go right back home and not to medical, he wanted to see you first. Bruce said we need to get the bullet out of his leg and close the stab wound but he refused. We all agreed to better get him up here before he worsens his injuries. We saw you weren’t home yet, so I told him I get him patched up. He passed out while I tried to get the bullet out. And when I started on the stab wound you came in.”

“I’m so going to yell at him.”

“That, I promised him, doll.” Bucky smirks and pulls Y/n closer again, Kissinger her properly this time. “And you? Something I should know of?”

“nah, I’m good.” Just to prove that it’s wrong, Lady lies down next to bucky and nudges his foot, causing him to tale a sharp inhale. Y/N raises her eyebrows unimpressed and bucky sighs. “Yeah, fine. A sprained ankle and some bruises. Bruce looked at it in the jet. Otherwise I’m fine.” Y/N freons still, nor really believing her boyfriend. “Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me your ankle.” Bucky rolls his eyes lightly but shuffles a little and dropping hi left ankle in Y/N’s lap. She carefully takes off his boot and sock, rolls the pant leg up a little and looks at the swollen foot. She carefully strokes over it and looks at bucky as he sighs. “feels nice. You have cool hands.” Y/N giggles a little before she carefully shoves his foot from her lap and stands up. “Well then. To bed with you.”

“What? Why?” Bucky’s voice shoots up a little, reminding Y/N of little Bucky when its bedtime but he’s not tired at all. “Because you’re hurt and this big goof passed out on the couch so you can’t lie down and elevate your foot. Go!” She shoos him a little and turns to the kitchen but bucky grabs her wrist. “I don’t want him to stay here. He should lie down in bed too. It’s better for his ribs. And he wont crash to the ground if he rolls over.” Y/N’s eyes wander to Steve and back to Bucky. “You can’t carry him, though. This man weights a ton and you have a hurt foot.”

“I can.”

“You can’t.”

“I can.”

“No.”

“Y/N…” Bucky whines and pouts at her. “I can. It’s not that far, I’ll manage.” Y/N winces a little but nods. She watches as bucky picks Steve up, not really like a child but not bridal style either. It looks pretty awkward. She sees his stoic face and lips pressed together tightly to not show that he’s hurting ass he hauls Steve away. She shakes her head in disbelieve. He always has to act like he’s a hero and painless. “Lady, come. Let’s get some ice for the troublemakers.” Lady looks up and follows Y/N happily to the kitchen, carefully taking one of the ice bags Y/N passes her and trots after her with waggling tail as they wander to Bucky’s room. He’s already lying on his bed, looking like he just keeled over and died on his mattress, Steve lying beside him. The blondes still passed out, but he has actually more color in his face. “Go to bucky.” Y/N motions for Lady to walk to the brunette and she does, trotting over and planting her front paws on the pattress. Bucky takes the ice, pats Lady’s head and puts the bag on his ankle. Lady instantly uses his distraction to lick allover his face, making him splutter and laugh. Y/N giggles herself as she walks to Steve. She carefully secures two ice bags on his ribs, just shoving them under his shirt. The las ice bag come on Steve’s hand that she elevates on a pillow form the couch. She walks back into her room and gest her willow and one of the deco ones she usually puts on it if she actually feels up to make her bed. She carries that back to Bucky’s room and elevates his foot on it. She kisses his forehead, smiles and turns to leave but Bucky whines. “Noo… don’t go, doll. I want to cuddle.”

“Cuddle with Steve you big baby.”

“Steve’s not cuddly and I saw him the whole week. Please.” Y/N rolls her eyes at his pout and walks back the two feet. She plants a longing kiss on his lips before leaning away again. “Go to sleep. I’ll prepare dinner.” Bucky continues pouting as she walks to Steve and kisses his forehead, too. While she walks out, she sees how Bucky takes Steve’s uninjured hand and cuddles as close to the blonde as he can.

* * *

Y/N shoves the wheelchair into the apartment and parks it right next to Bucky’s door, then she takes out her phone and sets a timer for two hours. She talked to Helen and agreed with her that she gets the boys to her before she goes home so she looks them over. Helen isn’t amused that Steve ditched medial with such injuries, Y/N could only describe them to her from what Bucky told her but Helen said that , no matter how bad they are, he’s never supposed to not go to medical. Y/N had agreed instantly. Now she walks into the kitchen and turns the oven on to pre heat it. She made up her mind to cook the favorites of her boy’s the next day when they are not as tired and taken care of, so she’s only making a quick lasagna tonight. She’s just finishing the tomatoes as she hears some noises from Bucky’s room. Not wanting either of the boys to get up she quickly watches her hand and dries them on a towel before she walks to the room and peeks inside. Steve’s sitting up slowly, wincing at his injures and pressing his hand to the stab wound while looking at his broken one. Bucky is still fast asleep. “Hey, Stevie.” She whispers and steps inside, greeting Steve with a warms smile. His eyes instantly soften, and He smiles back. “Hey doll, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She stops in front of him, runs her hands though his hair and kisses him passionately. Steve hums into the kiss and rest his good hand on her hip. She breaks the kiss and looks down at Steve. He has a dopey smile in his lips and leans his head against her stomach. “How are you?”

“Good.”

“Yeah? No pain? Not even a slightest bit.” Steve looks up at her and Y/N recognizes that Steve dawns what she’s up to. “No.” He looks defeated and Y/N has to grin at him. “Good. Serves you right for being reckless.”

“Oh, come on. I wasn’t reckless. Wanda would have been stabbed right in the back and for the building- that’s not my fault.” Y/N only hums disapproving. “You want me to yell at you for ditching medical or do you think a hard slap to your head will do?”

“Slap, please! Then I can cuddle you faster.” Y/N snorts and leans in to peck his lips before she leans back and gives him a hard slap to the back of his head. Steve winces a little but grins at Y/N. “I just wanted to see you.”

“You see me anyway and I’m always more at ease if you actually go to medical.”

“But Y/N… I can’t wait that long. You’re my girl.”

"Yeah, yeah, big boy.” A groan from behind Steve lets them look up. Bucky rolls on his side, arm slinging around Lady who sleeps beside him and opens his eyes. “You’re loud.”

“And you’re grumpy.” Steve retorts and makes Y/N snort as Bucky starts glaring at the blonde. “Well, now that you both are awake, we can go down to medical.” Both men look up at her with confused expressions. “But we’re fine.”

“Don’t even start arguing, Steve! I talked to Helen and we’re going down now.” Both men groan at her but Y/N smiles. Serves them right. She quickly walks out of the door to get the wheelchair and rolls it in. “Oh no. Who are you going to press into that? I won’t sit in it!” Bucky instantly starts protesting and Y/N rolls her eyes. “Well, you’re both sitting in it, first Bucky and Steve on your lap. Doesn’t start arguing! Helen said your not supposed to walk. You both! She’s going to give you crutches and Steve has the pleaser to roll around with the chair until his leg is healed enough so the stitches won’t rip open.”

“Really?” Steve looks at her in disbelieve, but Y/N’s looks seems to be enough. “Get in the chair! I’ll just turn the oven and stove off.”

Fifteen minutes later, Y/N sits outside of medical and waits for the boys while she listens to Helen’s scolding. Another fifteen minutes later, Bucky comes out with his promised crutches and Steve in the wheelchair. Both men are still pouting and look miserable. Y/N laughs. They look like someone kicked their puppy. Lady immediately goes up and sniffs on Bucky’s bandaged foot, licks his toes and gets him to laugh and almost fall before she walks to Steve. She sniffs on his thigh, too, and at the chair before she starts walking next to him. “Well, now that you both are cared for, lets head p to the common room, show off how miserable you are and get some water.”

“No, Y/N… Please.”

“There’s nothing that can change my mind Steve! I mean… I could still yell at you for a bit.” Steve’s pot deepens as Y/N starts shoving him to the elevator. “You wouldn’t if I would drop.”

“I wouldn’t. But you can just stay little so long. Eventually you would deck you and make you sleep on the couch for a month.” Now, Steve frowns and looks even more miserable. Bucky only snickers as they leave the elevator and push through the doors to the common room. “Don’t laugh, Buck. You’re not that much better. You helped him after all.” Bucky’s face forms form a little shocked back to his adorable pout. They all look up as the year Sam and Nat snicker and Tony laugh loudly. Y/N grins at her friends, pushes Steve’s chair up to the couch and presses bucky down on the spot next to Steve. Lady trots over to Clint, who’s sleeping next to Natasha and licks his hand before lying down. “I can’t anymore.” Tony wheezes for breath. “She’s actually worse with you than with me.” Tony wipes a tear from his face and starts laughing again as both soldiers shoot him a miserable but dark look. Y/N snickers again, before she heads back to the kitchen for some water. _Serves them right!_


End file.
